Random Stories
by Brian Boru
Summary: This is a collections of stories that I am have started but do not want to make into a separate story of itself. If I can make for post of a story I will set it into its own story. Let's see how it works.
1. Chapter 1

**Y's Revenge**

I OWN NOTHING!!!!

**Ch.1 Sons of Sukebe**

Sukebe was a mad man, few argued with that, but he did have a few moments of sanity every once in a while. As he was sitting in his bunker cackling cruelly to himself as he looked over the reports that were coming in, a horrifying thought came to him. _"Oh shit! Who's gunna replace me when I'm dead!"_

It was a valid question, master of the genome and as powerful as he was, (and horny), he was only one man and there was no way in hell he could satisfy all those damn pokegirls and keep them non-feral, and even his more 'interesting' designs wouldn't be able to bring a feral back. So he decided that a few 'sons' would be needed to replace him when he was gone.

He immediately grabbed a sheet of paper and began to make a diagram.

_A few months later…_

Sukebe was staring in front of the three tanks, grinning like a loon. While he had stayed sane for a little while it didn't last too long. What he had come up with were more than a little scary.

The first tank was a man in a full suite of medieval armor. His beard was jet black and his eyes storm blue. He was about 10 feet in height and broad in the chest, clutched in his hand was one of the most powerful swords that ever had and ever did exist.

"Arthur." He whispered he then turned to the next one. In it was a man with fire red hair and drooping moustache. His clothing was highly Celtic in appearance and also clutched in his hand was one hell of a spear. He pushed a button and the heat of the tank increased as the 9 feet tall individual grew three extra feet and seemed to shape shift into some nightmare creature.

"Cuchulainn." Then he turned to the final one and probably the most powerful one of them all.

This one also had red hair (you're WRONG MARVEL!) but had a red beard as well as a moustache. He was easily the most massive one at 14 feet and wore a stereotypical Viking outfit. In his hand was a hammer that seemed to crackle lighting and also looked big enough to smash a tank.

"Thor." He grinned, "My sons, grooms of my daughters, warriors, kings, gods!" He then turned around and flipped a switch. A light turned on that revealed a huge cavern with three platforms of tanks of around 10000 each. "Of course what king is without a champion, his nobles, their lieutenants, and the loyal grunts?"

He then started to laugh as he closed the security gate behind him and went on to the surface, none not even Macavity or Jenovah knew of this place or even had an inkling of what he was up to. Even if they found out, and didn't like it, well, anyone of the three could take on Typhona, and the only way to kill any of them is for the other two to work together.

He continued to laugh when **KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sukebe was dead and his last work was in cryogenic storage unawake. (un?)Luckily the batteries weren't eternal but they would be long in the dying.

_300 years later…_

A visitor to the cave of the sons of Sukebe, would have seen the monitor that kept them in suspended animation finally fade and in the central group of tanks a grunt class of Cuchulainn, who looked like a brawny Celtic man, squirm for a moment then flash open his eyes.

_Two months later… small Blue League town…_

Marcus MacToven was with his pokegirl, a catgirl named Sylva, as they were heading back in from the coast from a fishing expedition. Out of the blue there was a great horn sound coming from the coast. Then the bellow of male voices preparing for battle could be heard. It was a sound that had not been heard for a long time. He and Sylva ran back to the coast and saw something that made his blood run cold. Five massive wooden ships, each easily 80 ft. long, they were powered by large square sails and long oars were in use. What made him shudder was the large dragon shaped carvings that adorned each of the prows of the ships.

While more horrible things had been seen in recent years, blood remembered and at the core of his being a single name and a single prayer bubbled from the tail of his brain. _"From the Fury of the Northmen, Oh God, Deliver Us! Vikings!!!"_

A wild fear tore through his gut and he turned to Sylva and shouted, "Sylva, Run!" Then he tore down the road in horror at speeds that would even impress a cheetit. Sylva ran after her master wondering what could have scared him so much. She soon ran after him shouting "Master! Wait up!"

They soon reached their home town he was shouting at the top of his lungs, "Help! Help! We're under attack!" A few older men and pokewomen decided to see what he was going crazy for.

"What's attacking us?" The town mayor asked.

"Huge men in Dragon Ships! Vikings!!!"

At that moment a huge bellowing warcry was heard and a horde of huge men that wielded weapons even most pokegirls would have a hard time with came charging down the road.

One Peekabu immediately fired off a bolt of lightning that seared toward the men, confidant that it would easily fry the crazy bastards. That satisfaction practically melted of her face when most of them shrugged the attack like it was nothing. Then something else horrible happened. One particularly large one paused for a moment then, hurled his spear that he had in one hand that quickly turned into a bolt of lightning itself that hurled towards the village defenders. When it struck, there was a massive explosion of electricity that whitened out the village folks sight, when they could see again they found that the huge raiders where already amongst them. A few fighter types managed to fight back for a moment before being overwhelmed by the raw strength and ferocity of the raiders.

Snorri was a Norse Warrior, the bottom rung of his line, but he was strong and proud of his place in the world, to be able to serve such mighty Huscarls was wonderful along with his other fellow Norse Warriors. As they rounded up the pokegirls and pokewomen he shouted out in praise as their Jarl Eric Lightning-Spear strode by.

Standing at nine and a half ft. in height he was bigger than any of his eight ft. Huscarls or six and a half to seven ft. Norse Warriors, his blonde hair was seen under the horned helm that was the insignia of his type. Eric surveyed the village and a huge toothy grin was one his face as he watched the pokegirls and pokewomen. He then strode up towards a Boobisaur that was quite well developed. He knelt down to her height and leered at the girl as she glared at the brute that had killed her Tamer.

"Who are you? Why did you do this?" She wheezed out between gasps of pain and utter sorrow.

Eric grinned and said, "I am Eric Lightning-Spear, Jarl of this Nordic Warband. We are warriors who are sworn to follow our God King Thor All-Fathersson. As for why…We are men are we not and most of us prefer a girl whose idea of a meal and a well kept home is warm meat and a warm hall instead of roots berries and a wet whole in the ground with leaves." The others listening laughed their heads off and made whistles and cat calls in response to the Jarl's words.

Eric then grabbed and hefted the poke girl over his shoulder and walked onwards towards the coast. The Nodics cheered and grabbed a girl each and marched for the ships, anything of value also with them.

I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE NORMAL POKEGIRL STORY BUT HEY, ORGINALITY IS THE SPICE OF LIFE! Also I'm not going to go into the pokegirl descriptions look em' up yourself!


	2. Chapter 2

**For Sigmar!**

**Ch. 1**

I OWN NOTHING!

It was a fairly ordinary day at Ryozanpakun, "EAAAAGHHHH!!!!!" well, as normal as a dojo that is home to 6 of the most powerful martial artists alive, and all of them training one average schmuck can be.

Kenichi Shirahama was pulling himself together after a grueling training routine with Apachai who had once again overdid it and sent the kid flying. As he was hobbling out to head for the dinner table he noticed a scroll on a counter in the dojo. It looked similar to that dumb animal caricature scroll that the Elder had bought for 100000 yen ($1000). _I can't believe he bought another one of those stupid things! _

As he went to grab the thing he failed to notice the eldritch glow that seemed to come off of the box. As he went onward to kitchen, the glow from the scroll box continued to glow and seemed to be becoming stronger and stronger and as he walked into the room as was raising his hand to say hello the glow from the box turned into a flash of red light and went it cleared the box and Kenichi was gone.

Miu immediate reaction was to scream while the others were shocked and probably for the first time in their adult lives stunned. But before they could react there was another flash of light and there was the sound of struggling heard when the light cleared there were two beings clashing.

One looked like a man, easily as tall as any of the male masters and just as broad. He wore western style medieval full plate armor and there was a small dagger his side. His main weapons seemed to be the huge heavy gauntlets that adorned his hands his boots were extremely heavy and had what looked like rivets to keep it together. His legs were free of any plate armor and instead had thick padded trousers. On his head was a helmet that had a tuft of feathers on it and on his armor was many symbols of a colossal hammer and a bizarre golden twin-tailed comet. His face was covered by both the helmet and the fact he had a thick beard and moustache combo that was as easily as long as the Elder but was brown instead of blonde.

The beast he was fighting was if anything even more terrifying. It was utterly huge, at least a head taller than any of the masters and was twice as broad. It skin was a dark near black green color, and its body was covered by a ramshackle collection of hunks of armor, furs, and who knew what else. Its head was huge because of its massive bucket jaws and from their depths glittered a red fire. In its right hand was a blade that had to weigh at least a hundred pounds and looked more like a butcher's knife then any real sword.

It was prevented from doing its dirty work because its owner was too busy trying to pry the iron grip the man had on the creature's throat. The man then picked up the beast and blasted it with a single punch; hurling the brute through not only the wall but through the collection of trees and through the activated traps resulting in him landing in the hot spring in the back. When the residents looked through the hole, they saw the monster pick itself and charge once again raising its weapon over its head and bellowing a war cry of WAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!.

The warrior simply planted himself and waited for the brute to come. Then when it was almost on top of him he made a blisteringly fast punch, the brute's chest simply blew out from the back as if it had swallowed a bomb before. While the speed wasn't _too_ shocking the ferocity of it and the fact he did with absolutely no hesitation was a little disconcerting.  
Incredibly the monster continued to charge not seeming to notice the hole in its body. The beast was then grabbed by the head with one hand and in a quick sudden twitch; its head was ripped from its body. Only then did the brute stop moving and even then seemingly only reluctantly.  
The man, holding the head high, seemed to start a speech. "For Sigmar and the Em…pire?" He spun around looking at his surroundings, then looked at the others staring at him. His eyes were wide open as if he recognized the place and was stunned to see it.

"By… Sigmar… I'm… I'm back. I'm home, Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm home!!!! Ten Sigmar forsaken years and I'm finally home just like that. No more damned greenskins, beastmen, ogres, skaven, elves, or damned demons and their sell-soul men. Ha ha ha ha! I am no longer Ken of no name, last of the Iron Fist mercenary outfit. I am Kenichi Shirahama of Ryozanpaku once again. Yehaw!!!!!!!"

He then looked at the others and stared at them in confusion. "It's been ten years, why hasn't anyone changed?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just because I can do a mean crossover doesn't mean all my good ones have to be.

**Blood Rage!**

**Ch.1**

I OWN NOTHING!

Honoka watched in horror as her brother Kenichi was getting the crap pounded out of him by the weirdo in the goggles. She knew that her brother could probably beat the living daylights out of the freak but he refused to even fight back because she was being held hostage by the goggles-girl who had her tied up and a big knife to her neck. She started to struggle to try and get away from her and to encourage her brother. As they scrambled a bit there was a Shlick sound and a horrible pain running down the entire right side of her face. It took moment for her to realize her entire right side of her face had been sliced from her hairline all the way down to her neck, barely missing the jugular, she screamed a blood chilling scream and fainted dead away.

Kenichi paused and looked up at the balcony, and saw something that shattered him. His sister was limp as a fish and not awake, blood was seeping down her face and on her neck. "_Oh Kami!!! She's hurt!!! No, she's worse than hurt, she's… No, No," _"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Kenichi was more than angry now, more than wanted to shut down these delinquents for their own good and to save his sister. He. Wanted. BLOOD!

The observers of the fight between Loki and Kenichi were blown backwards by the sheer rage that exploded off of Kenichi, even the master's were a little surprised at how he exploded. His friends were shocked and a little horrified at how his whole nature had changed.

When he howled his rage to the heavens, animals for miles around reacted by howling or shrieking. What came next was no fight; instead it was more like watching a rabid grizzly bear mauling a sick snake. When he was done Loki was little more than pile of bleeding oozing flesh that only mildly resembled a human being.

He then snapped his gaze up at the balcony where #22 still was holding his unconscious sister. She wet herself when she saw his face. His pupils were completely off, one was so dilated his iris was nearly gone, and the other had contracted to such a tiny pinpoint it was amazing that any light could go in. His skin had gone bone white and a ruddy gleam could be seen underneath it as a sweat seemed to make his skin have a fevered sheen. To contrast that his teeth chattered and his whole body seemed to just vibrate. His teeth, were exposed to the world in a horrifying snarl that was made worse by the blood that covered them.

Kenichi stared at her for a few moments then, with a speed he was not known to posses, leaped onto the balcony and did something that shocked the ones who knew him down to their core. He first gave her a backhand that separated her from his sister and slammed the older girl into the wall. He then gave her the same treatment as he had Loki. #22 under her goggles had been a fairly pretty girl. After 8 knees to the face, the best she would ever hope for would be having even Egor say, "Damn! Dat bitch Uuuuugly!!!!"

When the girl stopped moving, Kenichi let her drop to the floor, his body now covered in blood. He then snapped his face to the gate where he saw a tall boy with glasses who seemed a little disconcerted and a little impressed. Kenichi, in his rage addled state, saw this guy as someone else who had hurt his sister, and went for the attack.

Right when he was about to strike, Ukita, and Takeda managed to get a grip on the berseker. He continued to drive forward, madness and rage in his eyes. Takeda started to yell, "Kenichi, get a hold of yourself, what about your sister!"

The rage, as strong as it was, quickly dissipated, Kenichi walked slowly and limping to his sister and when he reached her he, nearly collapsed in relief when he saw that she was still breathing. Then in a rush of rage, guilt, and self loathing, he let lose another howl of rage and pain one that also reached far and wide and was heard by all of Ragnarok and the representative of Yomi located there.

There was a new individual born in that old church ruins. They say that in Ragnarok it not Loki and his ilk nor Odin and the warriors of Asgard that will destroy the nine worlds. It will be Surtr, the mighty fire giant and the ruler of the eternal furnace land of Muspell who will destroy all when he joins in for merely the fun, and by throwing his flames from his burning sword, will destroy everyone and everything. This new Surtr was once Kenichi Shirahama and he will bring true Gotterdammerung and Ragnarok for the mighty 'Odin.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sokka the Strong**

**Ch 1**

I OWN NOTHING!

Sokka was crouching low to the ground, watching the Jackalope graze in a clearing. The young man grin and got ready to hurl his boomerang at the unsuspecting delicacy, already imagining the animal on a spit. As he was about to make a move there was a chattering squeal with the lemur Momo landing on top of the Watertribe boy's head, scaring the daylights out of the Jackalope and making it run for the woods.

Sokka made a wild swing at the little fuzzball that had disturbed him but once again missed. Sokka then called it a day and started back towards camp, grumbling about "Dumb flying rodents!" and continued to grumble until the ground suddenly gave out from under him and he fell into an underground cavern.

Nursing his aching back, he looked around at the formerly sealed cavern, a pile of rubble marking the former exit. As he adapted to the dim light from the hole he noticed a strage sight. There at one side of the cavern was a small pot, bubbling merrily to itself as if someone had left it there.

"Okay, that's just a little weird?" He said to himself. However he smelled something that smelled heavenly from the pot and his stomach overcame his common sense. He walked over to the pot, however he failed to notice the uneven ground in the dark light and just as he was about to reach the pot, he tripped and fell into the oversized cauldron.

The liquid in the pot was hot and in his confused state, he couldn't tell which way was up. However, as he continued to thrash around, a strange thing started to happen. He suddenly felt _**STRONG **_not just strong but _**STRONG!**_ He felt incredible; he felt like he could crush boulders with his bare hands, he felt like he could wrestle giant sea-wolves to the ground. He felt so incredible he wanted to jump and shout it to the world, which was exactly what he did. "WAHOOOO!!!!" He jumped clean out of the cauldron and continued straight upwards, _straight through the several foot thick stone roof of the cave!_ After that he ran back to camp, he just had to tell the other what had happened.

Katara was watching Aang as he played with Momo who had just scampered back into camp from following Sokka into the woods. As she was about to wonder where her brother was there was a huge crashing sound as a tree was apparently pushed over and crashed to the ground. The ground shook because of the falling forest titan. When she looked to see what had happened she saw at the uprooted base of the tree her brother Sokka who was leaning against the tree, grinning like a loon.

"Sokka!??? What happened?!!!" She asked her voice shaky a little from shock.

Sokka grinned and ran over to Katara's side way too fast for her liking. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Katara! Aang! You'll never believe what happened to me!" As Aang came to Katara's side , Sokka went back to the roots of the tree and out of their line of sight. Then with a small grunt the entire tree was lifted off the ground and Sokka was holding the massive forest giant with one hand. Then with a shot-put style throw he hurled the multi-ton tree clean over the next ridge and into the horizon where the rumble could be easily felt.

The reaction was quite normal. "A bu-bu-bu-bubu-bu-bu-bububu-…..", was the general statement by both Katara and Aang while the two animal could tell that something was most definitely off with the older male. Katara was the first to recover and turned to her older brother and asked, "Sokka? How on earth did you do that?"

Sokka gave another huge grin, "_That _will be my little secret for now." He turned to Aang and asked, "So Aang, where to now?"

Aang shook his head and said, "Next stop on our list is Kyoshi Island to ride the elephant-koi."

A/N: Well there you have it. I always felt that Sokka ought to have the opportunity to be able to take on the Avatar world heavy weights and is the most unique way I could do it without giving him bending powers. I plan to try and follow how the episodes go and see how him being that dang strong will affect him and the world around him. Rest assured he won't be god and he can't punch his way out of everything. But a little advise from an Avatar Fanfic writer would be most appreciated. As a major character for him will be met next chapter and him being strong enough to take on the Unagi head to head will undoubtedly change how the interaction between them will be.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Pearl of the Grandline.**

**Ch 1.**

I OWN NOTHING!

In the small town of Mara of East Blue was located a small Marine base only around 40 strong. The commander, a freshly appointed Petty Officer Maurice, was sitting up late one night dealing with paper work.

He was an average man who had pounded his way through the ranks by hard work and diligence to his duty and this was his first day as the commanding officer of a detachment of the Marines.

As he stretched back from his seat and tried to cover a yawn when he heard the boom of a cannon. He leaped to a window and saw to his shock a large ship was sitting out in the bay firing shot after shot into the town and base. Cannons from the Marine base returned fire at the ship, scoring hits on the ship, but causing seemingly little or no casualties for the crew, as they continued their murderous fire without pause.

Petty Officer Maurice, taking 30 men, rushed to the shore to try and fight off the pirates coming in rowboats. As he was about to give the command to open fire, the moon came out from behind the clouds and shone down on the pirates.

As one the Marines screamed in horror and fled the shore, all thoughts of training and duty utterly crushed by primal terror. Petty Officer Maurice alone held his ground and desperately fired his rifle at the lead boat.

He smiled in relief when his shot struck home, but to his horror, the victim righted himself, and acted as if no damage had been made. That's when his courage finally failed him and he ran for his life. The pirates landed on the beaches with no more resistance.

An hour later, the ship left Mara town, leaving behind a destroyed town, a demolished base, and no survivors. A strange grey cloud billowed behind it and the last things seen of the ship were its tattered black sails.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK _I _AM!**

I OWN NOTHING!

CH. 1

A/N: This came out of a discussion thread from the Spacebattles forum. If people like it I'll expand on it, please review or P.M. me and tell me what you think.

A flash of light followed by a low greenish glow were the first things I noticed. When my eyes adjusted, I saw I was in some large cavern where a low glow came from below. I looked around me and I saw four other people around me. Two of them were nondescript with a collection of random earth colored clothes. Though I seemed to have a slight feeling of recognition from the chubby one for some reason.

The other two were a bit more jarring, the shorter one was small and slightly built with a grey cloak and he had a pair of yellow goggles with red frames, no shirt, a pair of dark pants, and boots. He also had dark blue hair and dark eyes.

The other one was far more jarring, he was almost as tall as I was and was built like a football running back, leanly built and he looked like he was all fast twitch muscles. He wore a pair of long pants, no shirt and had a large collection of tattoos across his body. It was the ridiculous orange shades and the light blue hair that were the clincher, I was staring at Kamina and Simon of the Series of Gurren Lagann!

That left only myself. I looked down and saw that I was maybe a few years younger then my original twenty years and was back to around 18, I was still 5'7" and 190 lbs and from the look of it, I had lost a bit of the fat around my middle and muscle added to my shoulders, I wasn't ripped but I had always been solid as a rock, and now I was in better shape then I had been for a while.

That was when the memories hit me. My name was Tom, and I was the older cousin of the chubby kid Mikk. His mother had asked me to keep an eye one him after a cave in involving the Gurren brigade had almost gotten Mikk killed. I had agreed and so had gotten involved with them on their mole-pig venture.

Other memories showed that I was an only child and had no real other ties to the villagers other than my cousin's family. I was also part of the clearing crew, Simon and the drill-boys would start the tunnels and when real expansion was needed, me and the larger men of the village came in with hammers and picks to widen them out. I was one of the better hammerers and my hands, arms, and shoulders showed for it.

It was then that the big village chief, one of the only guys taller than either me or Kamina, and one of the few heavier than me, turned his attention to me,"And you Tom! You're a damn grown man! You should have stopped these idiots, not egged them on!"

To be honest the memories showed that this body's former occupant had been listless and bored for sometime now, but the fiasco with the mole-pigs had been the most fun he'd had in a long time. He didn't believe Kamina about the surface however, I did, and that decided what I said in reply. "Sorry Chief, to be honest, I think 'ole Kamina boy here is right! I think there really might be a surface the way he goes on about it and I think I'd like to see it for myself."

Whatever the village chief was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. His face wrenched up in anger and he snarled, "Dammit Kamina! Your crazy's infectious! I'm having you both locked up, hopefully that'll knock the crazy out of _you_ (pointing at me) and keep **your** (pointing at Kamina) crazy from spreading!

The others behind the grabbed me and Kamina by our bound arms and dragged us off to a holding cell for the next few days. I turned to Kamina and said, "You know I really do believe ya man. It might be a while before we see the surface with ole jumbo there though." I got a whack to the head for my troubles but Kamina said,"Don't so sure 'bout that, you can't keep a Gurren brigade member down, and definitely not its manly leader!" Another whack was the result. It was about then that the earth started to rumble.

So Good? Bad? Needs to be burned in eternal hell-fire?


End file.
